Hermione and the New Girl
by Mena
Summary: Rosa arrives at Hogwarts
1. Default Chapter Title

[][1]

[E-mail this page to a friend][2]
[Tell me when this page is updated][3]

Hermione and the New Girl

Part One 

By Mena Baines

Hermione was having a particularly good morning. She had gotten up a little early and had time to look over her homework, and she was feeling extra prepared and ready to face anything her teachers could throw at her. The breakfast that morning was her favorite—hash browns, eggs, bacon, muffins and a pile of fat slices of cantaloupe. Hermione grabbed a glass of tangerine juice and took her usual seat between Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. As Ginny and Seamus came over to sit across from them, Hermione couldn't help noticing how perfect everything was. Bright sunlight streamed in through the huge windows in the Great Hall, lighting her friends faces and making the glassware sparkle keenly. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood—even Ron, who was often grumpy and disagreeable in the early morning. 

" Did you see Snape's face yesterday in class when Neville dumped the screeching potion all over Dean?" Seamus said, laughing, " Classic!" 

Hermione giggled. " Poor Neville," she said. 

" Poor Neville, nothing!" Ron said with a wicked grin, " Poor Dean! It must've hurt to screech that loudly!" 

Harry elapsed into laughter, " Are you kidding?" he said, " I'd love to be able to aggravate Snape as much as he did—without even trying!" 

" Quite an idea," Hermione said, nibbling a slice of cantaloupe, " He couldn't quite blame you for that, could he?" 

" I think all the teachers have learned to put up with Neville's clumsiness." Seamus said with a chuckle. 

" Don't pick on him," Ginny said, " I think he tries as hard as all of us—" 

As if on cue, they heard a loud crash from across the Great Hall, and turned to see Neville, hurriedly trying to clean up a glass of milk he'd dropped on the floor. 

" Poor Neville," Hermione said, " I'm going to go get some milk before he spills it all." 

" Here," Harry said, handing her his glass, " You can have some of mine." Hermione blushed and thanked him. Ginny winked at her across the table and Hermione grinned, taking a careful sip of Harry's milk. 

Hermione felt she was making real progress with Harry. Well, I should be, she thought, after having my eye on him for seven years! He did little things for her now—things she shouldn't notice but she did; like pulling out her chair or opening doors for her. The other day in class her robe had slipped off her shoulder as she was working out measurements for a potion, and Harry had casually reached over and pulled it back up for her with a quick smile. What a stupid thing for me to dwell on, Hermione had thought, when he obviously thinks nothing of little gestures like that. But still, when she thought about it she couldn't suppress a veiled little grin. 

" Let's go to Hogsmeade this weekend." Harry was saying. " We've all been studying too much lately." 

" There is no such thing as too much studying!" Hermione said, and all the boys groaned. She couldn't really help saying things like that—but she didn't expect them to understand. Who was Hermione Granger if she wasn't the top of the class? 

" Come on," Harry said, putting a friendly arm around her and shaking her, " I know you want to stuff yourself full of candy and get scared out of your wits at the haunted house as much as the rest of us do!" Hermione beamed. No fair, she thought, you can't put your arm around me and expect me to say no. 

Harry's arm slid off of Hermione's shoulders as Professor McGonagall approached the table. She surveyed the group of teenagers sternly until her eyes fell gently on Hermione. 

" I need to borrow Mrs. Granger for a moment." She said. 

Hermione swallowed, " Am I in trouble?" she asked, though she doubted it. 

" Hardly," was all McGonagall would say. 

" Hogsmeade," Harry whispered as she got up to go, " This weekend—don't forget!" Hermione smiled. 

" I won't" she whispered back. How could she? Hermione had everything Harry had ever said to her filed away carefully in her memory, stored behind an untouchable heart-shaped lock. 

**************************************************************************** 

" Hermione, you're our most responsible 7th year student," Professor McGonagall said as they made their way to her office. " Well-- forget 7th year—you're the most responsible student in the whole school." Hermione glowed—a compliment from Professor McGoganall meant more to her than anything. 

They came upon the Professor's office, and she stopped and turned to look at Hermione. " I need to trust you with something important." She said, " We've had…a little situation in the magical community recently. The details aren't important—but it's resulted in the American Wizardry School sending one of their students to finish at Hogwarts." McGonagall paused to let this sink in. 

" Now I know what happened last week with the Centennial Vampire makes this seem rather ominous." She said. This was quite an understatement. Last week a vampire named Lywellyn had claimed to be a transfer student and had come after Hermione, targeting her rare blood type. It had been quite an ordeal and was really very frightening. 

" The only reason Lywellyn managed to sneak in here was that he claimed to be the transfer student we were actually receiving." She sighed, " As you know, Hogwarts doesn't except a lot of transfer students, so the truth got lost in the process." McGonagall reached over and pushed open the door to her office, where a girl sat waiting. " Here is the REAL transfer student—your new roommate, Rosa McNally." 

Hermione returned the new girl's friendly grin. But inside she was terrified. The new girl looked almost IDENTICAL to the appearance Lywellyn had taken on when he came to Hogwarts. She was pale and beautiful with flawless skin, long, straight black hair, and eyes with an eerie depth that appeared to glow in the low light of McGonagall's office. Also, like Lywellyn, she had what looked like ten to twenty piercing in her ears. The only difference between she and Lywellyn appeared to be that she was a girl. If the administration at Hogwarts had made the mistake once—couldn't they make it again? When Rosa stood to shake Hermione's hand, Hermione almost jumped. She hoped the new girl didn't notice how jittery she was. 

" Hermione, it's nice to meet you." Rosa said, grinning. Hermione flinched—her American accent made Hermione's name sound like an awkward HERM-OINE rather than the proper Hair-mio-ne. 

" Good to meet you, too," Hermione said, forcing a nervous smile, searching the girl's eye for vampiric traces. 

" Oh!" Rosa said, laughing loudly, " Listen to that cute English accent. I tell ya' everything here is just adorable." 

" Um—" 

" It's so much cleaner than that DUMP back in the states—" Rosa said, rolling her eyes, but McGoganall cut her off. 

" Alright then." She said quickly, " Now that you've met, Hermione will show you to your room. We've moved Janet Footscray out, Hermione, so that you can help Rosa get adjusted. Please see that she gets to all her classes." With that, McGonagall brushed them out of her office and shut the door. 

" Geez, what a welcome wagon," Rosa said sarcastically, and Hermione didn't know what she meant. " I suppose my reputation proceeds me." She added, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small white package. 

" Cigarettes!" Hermione exclaimed, " You can't smoke in here." 

" Bummer," Rosa said, lighting one anyway. Hermione shuddered. This girl was definitely vampire material. " So show me where we crash." She said, and Hermione frowned. 

" Pardon me?" she asked, waving clouds of smoke away from her face. 

" Oh, right, I keep forgetting the whole English thing." Rosa said with a grin. " Where's our room? In America to "crash" means to sleep." She explained. 

" How strange," Hermione muttered. She realized she'd never met an American person before. " This way," she said, walking towards the Gryffindor house, " In England "crash" means to um…well, to crash." She added. Rosa just raised an eyebrow and blew smoke out of the corner of her mouth. 

**************************************************************************** 

By the time Hermione had helped Rosa to unpack and was on the way to Divination with her, she was almost sure the girl was a vampire. There was no way any human could be so ANNOYING. But Hermione didn't realize how much the new girl was going to get to her until they arrived in class. 

" Whoa, this is spooky," Rosa said loudly of Professor Trelawny's classroom once they'd walked in. " Much more decorative than what we had back in the states, though." Rosa said. 

" Hey," Ron said, as Hermione took her seat with he and Harry, " Where'v ya been? What did McGonagall want? Who's…that?" he asked, looking haltingly up at Rosa. 

" Rosa M. McNally, at your service," she said cheerily, throwing out her hand for Ron to shake. He grinned sheepishly and shook her hand while his ears turned red. Hermione wanted to puke—had he never seen a good-looking girl before? 

" Yes, well, Rosa is the new—" Hermione began, but no one was listening. 

Rosa whirled to face Harry, who was sitting down at the table behind her. Her smile widened and she grabbed his shoulders. Harry jumped. 

" Um, hi…" 

" Harry Potter!" Rosa exclaimed, excited. " In the flesh! UN-believeable—I thought I saw you when we walked in—I knew you went to Hogwarts—but to have you in one of my classes, I must be the luckiest American witch in England." She laughed, " Well, that's a joke, Harry, but really, it is great to meet you. I've been reading about you all my life—did you know you have a fan club in America?" 

" Er, no—" Harry said, looking startled. 

" Well, you do, I was going to be the Vice-President, in fact, but they wouldn't let me join clubs at my old school." She rolled her eyes. " Really, they were very prejudiced against me from the start, because of my mother. But I suppose the incident with the tornado in the cafeteria didn't help matters." She giggled. Harry smiled back at her kindly. Hermione wanted to kill him. 

" D'you get transfered here?" Ron asked, stupidly in Hermione's opinion. " What for? By the way, I'm Ron." 

" Well, Ron," Rosa said, not skipping a beat, " That's actually quite and interesting tale…" By now half the class had gathered around the new girl, and they were listening intently. " The headmaster and I had always been at odds with each other, I mean he was such a stuck-up, conservative nerd—can you believe he gave me and my friend Nail detention for releasing a flock of hippo at a Quidditch game?" 

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. She mouthed to him that they needed to talk, and he nodded and followed her away from the flock of students listening to Rosa's story of expulsion. 

" Doesn't she remind you of anyone?" Hermione whispered once they were out of earshot. 

Harry nodded. " The vampire. I know—she's almost a carbon copy." He said. " Only she's, um…well, for one she's a girl…" 

" Oh, what does it matter?" Hermione said, getting aggravated by the way Harry was looking at her from across the room. " Girl, boy—they're all the same. If she's a vampire then I'm in serious trouble! McGonagall put her in my room! She wants ME to show her around." 

" Hmm," Harry said, " That was quite insensitive." 

" Yes I thought so," Hermione said, pulling on her amethyst necklace. " What should I do?" 

" Well," Harry said, scratching his head thoughtfully, " First we need to be sure she's a vampire. Then we can tell Dumbledore. But let's not do anything until we're positive, okay?" he said. 

Hermione nodded. " I'm pretty sure already," she said, " I mean—she shows all the signs—pale, dark hair, total disregard for rules—" 

" And charming." Harry said. Hermione gave him a sideways look. " I mean…look how those…other kids are hanging on her every word." 

" Uh-huh." Hermione said, feeling a strange anger arise in her stomach. Who was this creepy American girl to come here and turn everything upside-down? 

" So anyway," Rosa was saying as they walked back to the group, " It turns out that the Headmaster thinks I was trying to overthrow him, when I only meant to posses him for a day or two." 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, eyes as wide as saucers—Lywellyn had not only said that he over-threw his headmaster, he'd also possessed Hermione so he could drink her blood. Hermione was almost happy, though—if Rosa did turn out to be a vampire at least she'd be GONE. Hermione wanted nothing more than to see this chatty new girl flying away in the form of a bat. 

**************************************************************************** 

Rosa asked Hermione to walk her back to their room before lunch, to " get something." She had a funny little smirk on her face that made Hermione nervous. What'll I do if she corners me? Hermione wondered, cursing her blood type. She rubbed her neck—she still had bruises there from where Lywellyn's fangs had pierced her skin. She shuddered as she thought of them serving as a sort of "X marks the spot" for Rosa. 

Rosa was going on about this and that—mostly saying how different Hogwarts was from her old school. Hermione wasn't really listening—she couldn't get a word in edgewise, anyway. That was, until Rosa mentioned Harry… 

" So that Harry Potter, eh?" she said, smiling at Hermione, " What a hottie!" 

" What a what?" Hermione said, thinking maybe she'd caught some vampire terminology. 

"He's gorgeous!" Rosa said, laughing, " You know what that means, right?" 

Hermione made a weird choking sound without meaning to. 

" I mean, I've seen pictures of him in books and stuff, but all those were when he was a kid—practically a baby." Rosa went on, " I didn't expect such a—well , you know!" she said, laughing, " Every witch in her right mind has been in love with Harry Potter since birth, anyway." 

" How do you figure that?" Hermione asked weakly. She felt sick to her stomach. If Rosa was her competition for Harry then she was doomed… 

" Well, I mean," Rosa said, " He saved us, you know? How could you not love a guy who, like, saved the world, and also happens to be your age." 

" Um," Hermione said, her steps faltering. It was true—she HAD loved Harry as she read about him in her history books, before she'd ever set foot on the Hogwarts Express, stumbled into his compartment and started nervously babbling about Neville losing his toad… Stupidly, though, she'd assumed she was the only one who felt that way. 

" So is he available?" Rosa asked, " Or what?" Hermione swallowed the urge to slug her in the face and knock out some of her perfectly aligned teeth. 

" LOOK," she said, " I would DULY appreciate it if you didn't talk about Harry like this with me. It's very awkward—" 

" Oh, I get it—you've got the brother and sister thing going on, right?" she said with a nod. " Got it. Man I'd hate to hear anyone talking about my friend Nail in the romantic sense." She winced, " We've known each other since infancy, it'd be WEIRD to hear about him that way. I totally see what you mean." 

" Eh-heh," Hermione forced a chuckle, trying to remain calm. You just said every witch in her right mind is in love with him—do you think that excludes me??! 

" Hey, come're," Rosa said in a rushed whisper, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her away from the stairs to Gryffindor tower. 

" What are you doing?" Hermione asked nervously, " Our room is this way—" 

" I want to show you something, remember?" Rosa said with a wicked grin that reminded Hermione of Lywellyn's. " Come on, it's outside." 

" What? No, I'm not going out there right now, I, uh, have to get to lunch," Hermione stuttered, but Rosa yanked her out the door. Oh man, Hermione thought, rubbing her traumatized neck, how do I get myself into these things… ? 

" Come, on, it'll be worth it." Rosa said, leading her to the empty courtyard. For you maybe, Hermione thought, wondering if anyone would be around to save her this time. 

Rosa lead her over to a patch of bushes. " Okay," she said, smiling, " Close your eyes." 

" NO!" Hermione protested, a little louder than she'd meant to. 

" Ta-da!" Rosa said, reaching into the bushes and pulling out something that looked like a motorcycle with no wheels. It was white and sleek looking, and beneath Rosa's touch it floated gracefully beside her. " Why travel on a rickety old broom when you can have one of these babies!" Rosa said proudly. 

Hermione was still waiting for her to bite her. " Huh?" she said, totally confused. " What is that thing?" 

" This," Rosa said, hoping into it's seat, " Is a sort of American-Muggle device for driving on water. It's called a Waverunner." 

" A Muggle machine?" Hermione said curiously, " But—" 

" I have taken the liberty to enchant it and—Voila!" Rosa said, throwing out her arms and grinning. " A comfortable, compact device for on-air travel! No more cramps from riding brooms! No more irritable flying cars to run off on you!" she smiled. " So? What do you think?" 

" I think you better UN-enchant that thing right this minute!" Hermione said, " Before someone sees you and you get thrown out of another school! Don't you know it's illegal to enchant Muggle devices?" 

" Well it shouldn't be," Rosa said, " I've always been sort of a genius with Muggle machinery myself. It's all very fascinating." She said, and then motioned for Hermione to join her on the flying Waverunner, " Come on, Hermione, experience the transportation of the future! One ticket into town for the smartest witch in school." She said with a friendly grin. 

Hermione refused to take her compliment, or her ride. If she got me up in the air, then she could really get me with no witnesses, Hermione thought savagely. " No thanks." She said, " I don't care to get in trouble today." 

" Aw, come on—we'll be back before lunch ends and they won't even notice!" Rosa insisted. " Ron says there's a great trick shop in town and I really do need to stock up. It's no fun to go alone. What d'you say?" she asked, offering Hermione her hand. 

" I say absolutely not." Hermione answered, almost feeling bad but telling herself she shouldn't. Rosa was probably definitely a vampire. This was all part of the attack… 

" Suit yourself." Rosa said with a shrug, ascending higher on her Waverunner. " But you've got to lighten up, Herm-oine. She said, pronouncing her name wrong and making her cringe. " We'll have some fun later tonight. See ya in Potions!" 

With that she flew off, and Hermione watched her go until she was just a speck in the sky, descending towards Hogsmeade. Rosa was almost being nice, but Hermione didn't care. Any fellow admirer of Harry's was no friend of hers. 

**************************************************************************** 

" So what do you think?" Ron was asking that night in the Gyffindor common room, while Hermione tried to finish her troublesome Divination homework. Ron glanced over at Rosa, who was sitting across the room by the fire, laughing with Dean Thomas like they were old friends. " She can't be a vampire, can she?" Ron asked hopefully. 

" Well, I don't know, Ron," Hermione said, not looking up, " One can never be too sure about these things." Actually, she was almost positive that Rosa was human. Today when she'd taken her joyride to Hogsmeade she'd been out in the sunshine for hours. When Lywellyn was here he hadn't even wanted to walk outside on the way to the Herbology greenhouses. But she wasn't about to admit to Ron that the charming new girl was here to stay. 

" I hope she isn't." Ron said dreamily, " I think she's nice." 

Hermione ignored him. It was hard for her to concentrate on her Divination work, as she was somehow still bothered by Rosa's earlier comments. Harry's such a…a…what had she called him? And the way Ron was staring at her as she talked to Dean wasn't helping much. Hermione wished Harry would get back from Quidditch practice. She was sure his presence would calm her down. 

Half the students had gone to bed by the time Harry got back to the Gryffindor common room. He looked exhausted, his robes were a dirty mess, and his sweat-soaked hair was even messier than usual. To Hermione he'd never looked better. He walked immediately to she and Ron's spot by the fire, throwing himself into an armchair. 

" You look beat," Hermione said, " Has Quidditch practice ever been that long?" 

Harry groaned. " It's no big deal." He said, " We needed the practice." 

" That's the spirit, Harry old boy!" Ron said, with a jokey over-enthusiastic grin. " How about we go a few more rounds out there?" he said, shaking Harry's armchair, " Come, get your broom, what are you waiting for?" 

" Ron," Harry said, trying to conceal a smile, " I'm going to kill you." Hermione giggled. 

" Hey, it's the noble Seeker," Rosa said, walking over to them, giving Harry a million-dollar smile. Hermione's heart sank. She pretended to be suddenly very interested in her Divination work. 

" How is the Quidditch team here?" Rosa asked purposefully. 

Harry shrugged, " We're pretty good." He said modestly. 

" Pretty good!" Ron said, grabbing Harry's shoulders, " Are you kidding? You're looking at the best Seeker this side of the Atlantic!" 

" Well, it hardly matters if I can't find a decent Keeper." Harry said, " Mavis Bleecher has been filling in lately, but the position has been hurting our team since Oliver Wood left four years ago." 

" I could give it a whirl." Rosa said, " I was a Beater for our team in America. I know my way around a Quidditch field, at least." 

Harry sat up, excited, " Really? A Beater? Well, it is a defensive position, like the Keeper. Maybe you should try out. Mavis is getting tired of getting smacked around on the court—she isn't really cut out for Keeper." 

Hermione's heart sank. Harry was captain of the Gryffindor team—if Rosa joined then they'd be spending time together almost constantly… 

" Alright then," Rosa said, beaming. " I'll show you what I'm made of tomorrow." She said, making Hermione's grip on her pencil tighten, snapping it in two. " But I'm worn out myself. Goodnight, guys!" she said, getting up. 

" See you tomorrow," Harry said with a sleepy smile. 

" Goodnight, Rosa!" Ron chirped, and he was echoed by the rest of the students in the common room, all sad to see the wonderful Rosa turning in for the evening. 

" Are you coming, Herm-oine?" Rosa asked her, affectionately patting her head. 

" No." Hermione said flatly, suppressing the urge to swat Rosa's hand away. " I have to finish this." 

" What about you, Harry?" Ron asked with a yawn. 

" I'll stay," Harry said. 

" Alright," Ron said, getting up to leave, " Just don't wake me up when you come in." He said, tugging gently at Hermione's hair. " Goodnight Herm-oine." He whispered with a fiendish grin, imitating Rosa's accent. Hermione rolled her eyes and pretended to punch him. 

Once they had gone, Hermione looked up at Harry, who was lazily staring at her. 

" So what do you say, Hermione?" Harry asked, " Vampire or no?" 

" Oh, you mean Rosa?" Hermione said innocently, as if she hadn't thought about it, " Um, I don't know." She didn't want to lie to Harry, but she couldn't bring herself to admit that Rosa was now one of them. Harry just stared back at her, smiling slightly. 

" What?" she asked, laughing nervously and pulling on her necklace. 

" Nothing." His gaze was unmoving. Hermione tried not to notice the emptiness of the common room. Only she and Harry remained…and he was looking at her, like… 

" You want me to fetch you some tea or something?" Hermione said quickly, not allowing herself to get her hopes up. You saw the way he was looking at the new girl, she thought sadly, don't be a fool. 

Harry just laughed. " I'm fine." He said. " I haven't even done my homework." He said with a groan, looking at the clock. " I'll have to do it tomorrow, at breakfast." 

Hermione wanted to say something equally banal, but only prose and lines from songs popped into her head. How high will you fly without me there to be your sky… Hermione shook her head to get the tune out of her mind. 

" What do you suppose we'll do after we graduate?" Harry asked quietly, suddenly looking very serious. 

" You—you and me?" Hermione asked. 

" Yeah," Harry said, " I don't know what I'm going to do with the rest of my life, do you?" 

" Well," Hermione said, " I had thought about teaching." She said carefully. Actually she thought about it quite a lot, how maybe nothing would change if she stayed on to teach Transfiguration, Harry could take the Defense Against the Dark Arts class (he'd certainly had the experience) and Ron could coach Quidditch. Nothing would really have to change, Hermione thought, even if Harry never fell for me, at least we could be together at Hogwarts, like always. 

Harry laughed, " The next Professor McGonagall." He said. 

" It's not such a bad thing to be." Hermione said, embarrassed, her eyes falling to her homework papers. 

" Hey," Harry said, sympathetically, climbing out of the armchair and kneeling beside Hermione. " You know anything you do will be—will be—oh, you know, Hermione—you're perfect!" 

Hermione's eyes shot up. " I wish everyone wouldn't think that of me!" she said, upset. " You know, I'm just a normal girl, not some, some, walking brain!" With that she hurriedly gathered up her things and stormed off towards the girls dorm. 

" Hermione!" Harry shouted after her. " Hermione, where are you going?" 

" To bed!" Hermione shouted. " If that's okay with you." She added coldly. 

" I don't believe this!" Harry said, following her out of the common room. " You're mad at me for saying you're perfect?!" 

" Oh, shut up, Harry!" Hermione said, reaching for the door to the girl's dorms. " You don't really mean it!" she said, disappearing inside and shutting the door loudly behind her. She was shocked with herself—she'd never been mad at Harry before. It's all Rosa's fault, she thought savagely, she's gotten me all confused. 

She stomped into her room, and glared menacingly at Rosa, who was asleep in Janet Footscray's old bed. Rosa rolled over, and looked up at Hermione. 

" Hey," she said, her voice low, " Where've ya been?" 

Hermione sat down heavily at her mirrored dresser, her head falling into her hands. " Fighting with Harry." she muttered. 

" Oh, right." Rosa said, getting up and walking over to her. She stood behind Hermione at the mirror for a moment. " Can you believe me?" she said, " I left all my eyeliner in America." She laughed. " Sounds like the lyrics to a folk song or something: ' Left all my eyeliner in America'." She sang. Hermione didn't respond. " Anyway," Rosa said, " Do have any I can borrow for tomorrow?" 

Hermione shook her head. " I don't wear makeup." She said. 

" Really?" Rosa said, " Wow. I couldn't live without it." She bent her head next to Hermione's and looked at the reflection of their faces in the mirror. " Well, you are naturally beautiful." She said with a smile. Hermione wished she would stop saying things like that. It made her want to be her friend. 

" Anyway," Rosa said, " I should get to bed. Got to have my beauty rest—I've got a date on the Quidditch field with Harry Potter tomorrow!" she said, grinning enormously. Hermione automatically hated her again. 

" Thanks for being so nice to me, Hermione." Rosa said, as she climbed into her bed. " Tonight I'm exhausted, but tomorrow we can stay up all night and talk, okay?" 

" Uh-huh." Hermione said unenthusiastically. Rosa was such a nice girl, after all, and quite far from being a vampire. It was too bad she didn't look like a troll, or the two of them could have been friends. 

But no, Hermione thought darkly as she changed into her nightgown. If it's a war over Harry she wants, then that's what she'll have. No one ever said Hermione Granger gave up easily. May the best girl win, she thought, giving the sleeping Rosa a menacing look before she climbed into bed. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

[][4]

   [1]: http://www.tripod.lycos.com/
   [2]: http://menarasin.tripod.com/bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [3]: http://menarasin.tripod.com/bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [4]: http://menarasin.tripod.com/hermioneworld.html



	2. Default Chapter Title

[][1]

[E-mail this page to a friend][2]
[Tell me when this page is updated][3]

Hermione and the New Girl….

Part Two 

By Mena Baines 

It was the next morning, only the second day since Rosa M. McNally had arrived at Hogwarts, and Hermione was fighting with Harry. She hadn't quite realized the two of them were fighting at any given point, it just came to be a fact as the day went on. Hermione didn't even see Harry until after breakfast was almost over, but still, she knew they were having a fight—their very first since they'd known each other. Hermione was suprisingly unaffected—she was almost realived to be angry with Harry for once—being infatuated with him all the time was tiresome. 

In the meantime, Ron was totally oblivious. He was looking over his Potions notes so that he wouldn't be lost on today's test. Hermione clicked her tounge at him, but helped him, nevertheless. 

" You'll never learn," Hermione said, shaking her head at the nervous Ron, " You can't just study ten minutes before the test and expect to feel confident about the information!" 

" Save the speech," Ron pleaded, " Just tell me what poisonous flowers you need to make weightless potion—quick!" Hermione groaned. 

" Come on, Ron, you should know that—" she heard a familier carefree laugh from across the Great Hall and turned to see Rosa and Harry walking in together, wearing Quidditch robes. Hermione remembered with disgust that they'd planned last night on practicing Quidditch together that morning. Among other things, I'm sure, Hermione thought sourly. 

" Here comes Miss America," she muttered as Harry and Rosa approached the Quidditch table. Ron was too busy breaking out into a cold sweat over the 15 uses of thoguiuf blubs to notice her comment. 

" Hey guys," Harry said, speaking most obviously to Ron and Ginny more than to Hermione. Hermione grabbed a page of Ron's notes and pretended to read it with intent. Rosa sat down next to her and peered over her shoulder at the paper. 

" Ick, Potions." She said, " My worst subject. I hope the teacher is nice, at least." Everyone else at the table snorted with laughter. "What?" she asked. 

" Man, Ron, you should have seen Rosa on the Quidditch court!" Harry exclaimed, " Like a brick wall on a broom stick—nothing gets past her." 

" Uh-huh," Ron said hurriedly scribbling some Potions equations down on his notes. " How did that weightless one go, exactly, Hermione?" 

Hermione smiled, pleased to see Harry getting ignored. She helped Ron with his equations, trying not to notice the flitty, easy way Rosa and Harry spoke to each other. 

" Oh, I've taken some nasty falls on the court, too—why just a couple weeks ago…" 

" Really? Well have you ever flew off your broomstick at 70 miles per hour on a…." 

" Blimey—unbelieveable—it's a wonder you don't have scars!" 

" Well, yeah, speaking of scars, I must say yours is most impressive in person…" 

" Hermione!" Ron shouted, " Are you listening to me?" he was glancing furioulsy back and forth from the clock on the wall to her, " We haven't got much time!" he whined. Hermione was silently stirring with anger that increased with every light-hearted giggle from Harry and Rosa's side of the table. 

" Well it's not my fault that you're totally un-prepared!" Hermione shouted at Ron. He looked back at her, surprised and hurt. Hermione had no sympathy for him—did Ron know what she was going through here? Did he care? No—all he wanted was the answers to the barage of homework sheets he hadn't bothered to do. Hermione was tired of it. She gathered up her things and stomped off. 

" Hermione!" she heard someone calling to her as she walked off, and she turned to see Ginny hurrying after her and looking worried. " Hermione—what's wrong?" she asked, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. 

" Oh, it's…nothing," Hermione said through gritted teeth. " I'm…having a fight with Harry. I think." 

" Really? I've never seen the two of you fight…he didn't seem very cross with you this morning." Ginny reasoned. 

" Probably because he didn't even notice I was there," Hermione said huffily, " Too busy pining over the " brick wall"." She said with a scoff. 

" Ohhh…" Ginny said, a tiny smile playing on her lips. 

" Don't get smug!" Hermione shouted before she could say anything, " I'm NOT jealous. I'm just…just…" 

" Jealous?" 

" Precisely." 

Hermione spent the rest of the morning hanging around with Ginny and complaining about Harry's sudden interest in Rosa. Ginny insisted that he was just happy to have a talented new Keeper on his team, but Hermione could certainly see past that patronizing argument. When Seamus showed up and threw his arm around Ginny, Hermione couldn't take the sight of the two of them together, and excused herself to go apologize to Ron. 

But when she got back to the Gryfinndor table she realized with a growing fear that there was no place for her there. Rosa had moved over into her old seat, and was patiently instructing Ron on how to mix gouieg weed with salamander tails to make water replelant potion. Hermione recalled sadly one rainy Quidditch match when she'd used that very potion to keep the rain off of Harry's glasses so that he could see the little Snitch through the down-pour. She looked around for Harry, but he was no where to be seen. Hermione looked at the clock—she still had ten minutes before she had to be in Potions. She considered going to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom hangout to mope for awhile, and then decided that would only make her feel worse. She headed on to Potions, figuring she could get in some extra studing before class started. Snape will probably tease me, Hermione thought, but it's not as if I could feel any worse. 

**************************************************************************** 

When Hermione arrived in class, she saw Harry already there, working out some practice problems with a few other Gryffindors he had been studying with. Hermione wanted to join them, but couldn't bear the thought of Harry ignoring her anymore, so she sat as far from their group as possible, trying not to let her eyes water up. 

She heard someone approach her, and worried it was Snape, looked up timidly, only to see Harry staring down at her, looking distressed. 

" What?" she asked, quickly looking back at her notes. Harry sat down next to her. 

" Are you mad at me?" he asked. Hermione wanted to smack him. Of COURSE she was mad at him—why were boys so dense? 

" Why would I be mad at you?" she asked haltingly. " I…I'm just trying to study." 

" Well you screamed at me last night and we haven't really spoken since." He said, leaning over her shoulder to read her notes. " Cripes—I'm doomed. I haven't studied for this at all. I got back from practice so late last night, and this morning Rosa got me up at the crack of dawn to tryout for Keeper." Hermione saw him roll his eyes and her heart jumped with delight. 

" Maybe you should pay less attention to Quidditch and more to your…" Harry sighed loudly and Hermione let her lecture trail off. They looked at each other like each was trying to read the other's mind. Other students were starting to file into the classroom, all looking paniced about the up-coming test. Hermione's mind was so far from the test they were about to have that for the first time in her life she didn't really care what she made on it. 

" Anyway, tommorow's the weekend." Harry said, looking away, " So we're going to Hogsmeade, right?" 

" Right." Hermione said. Maybe they could work some things out there… 

" Remind Rosa about it, huh?" Harry said, getting up, " I invited her this morning, but she probably gets so many invitations, that…well, you know," he said, smiling. 

" Fine." Hermione said flatly, her hopes of reconciling with Harry flying out the window. She glued her eyes to her notes and he walked away. Rosa then walked in with Ron looking at her adoreingly as she put the finishing touches on her expert explanations of the workings of Potions. I thought she said it was her worst subject, Hermione thought bitterly. Ron went to sit with Harry, and Rosa sat down beside Hermione before she could pretend the seat was reserved. 

" Ick, what a creepy classroom," she said, looking around Snape's dungeon. " And the teacher doensn't look much better," she said, glancing at Snape, who was giving the class his usual introduction glare. Hermione didn't respond, though Rosa didn't seem to notice, as she was curiously surveying the Slyterin side of the classroom. 

" Put your notes AWAY!" Snape was shouting in the direction of Ron and Harry, who were getting in some last minute reviewing. " Five points from Gryffindor for Potter and Weasley's dawdling." He said snidely. 

Rosa's hand went up in the air. Hermione tried to supress a groan. If she was going to try arguing with Snape about his unfair removal of Gryffindor points….Hermione covered her face with her hand. 

" What?" Snape snapped in her direction. 

" I'm new here," Rosa said cheerily, " And I'd like to introduce myself to the class if you don't mind." She said, getting up. Hermione snickered. She'd never heard of a student ASKING to go before the class to talk about themselves. 

" Take a SEAT." Snape barked at her, and Rosa frowned. " We have a test today and we don't have time for your biographical monolouge." He added viciously. 

The Slytherin side of the room laughed, as they often did, at Snape's cruelty. Draco Malfoy looked especially tickled. 

" We don't really care who you are, anyway." Malfoy assured her with a mean grin. 

" Is that so?" Rosa asked cooly, not sitting down. 

" Rosa," Hermione muttered, tugging on her skirt to try and make her sit. 

" I believe I asked you to TAKE A SEAT," Snape said, fuming. 

" Well maybe I have another QUESTION." Rosa shot back rudely. 

" Well perhaps you can ask it FROM YOUR SEAT!" Snape returned, furious. " Ten points from Gryffindor for this NEW girl's insubordination." The Slytherins were rolling with laughter by this point. 

" RO-SA!" Hermione said, yanking her into her seat. 

" Ms. Granger, I know how much you relish bossing the other students around, but if you could please allow the new student to learn her own lessons it would be GREATLY APPRECIATED!" Snape shouted, practically in Hermione's face. She felt tears welling up behind her eyes. I was only trying to help… 

" HEY!" Rosa said, jumping up again, " Don't you dare be mean to her! Hermione didn't do anything—" 

" LOOK HERE—" Hermione had never seen Snape's face go so red with anger… 

" And you'd better get used to insubordination around here from now on, Mister Snape, because I'M ROSA MCNALLY AND INSUBORDINATION IS MY MIDDLE NAME!!" Rosa screamed, suprisingly evoking cheers from the Gryffindor side of the room. Hermione would have thought they'd be upset—their house would surely lose a boat-load of points after this incident. 

" Rosa Insubordination McNally." They heard Draco say over the cheers and laughter, " Do they call you RIM for short?" he asked, sending the Slyterins into more fits of laughter. Rosa only looked at him and smiled. She seemed so totally unaffected by what was going on that Hermione wondered again if she was human. 

" GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" Snape shouted. By now several other Professors had gathered at the door to see what the commotion was. Rosa went to Professor McGonagall, who stood looking baffled. 

" He was mean to me!" Rosa said, " And it's only my first day…he…he…." Hermione saw tears rush down her cheeks that she was sure were phony. McGonagall didn't seem fooled, but Professors Flitwick and Sprout gave Snape a harsh look as they left with the sobbing Rosa. 

" Unbelieveable," Hermione whispered to herself, still not sure what to think about what had just happened. 

" SILENCE!" Snape shouted, throwing a test in front of her. " NO ONE IS TO SPEAK FOR THE REST OF CLASS!" He said, throwing himself down at his desk to calm down. There were snickers from both the Gryffindor and the Slthyterin side before they started in on their test. 

Hermione looked over at Harry and they exchanged a wide eyed look and a grin. Hermione's heart over-flowed with happiness and she looked down at her test, unable to see the words on the paper, or anything but the image of Harry's smile. 

**************************************************************************** 

At lunch, they met up with Rosa at the Gryffindor table. She was calmly snacking on chocalate frogs and reading a book Hermione had never heard of: The Werewolf Who Loved Me. 

" Hey," she said, looking up as the group approached the table. " Look what Dumbledore gave me after my ordeal. Want one?" she asked, tossing Hermione a chocalate frog. Harry caught it and handed to her. 

" What…happened to you?" he asked, " Were you punished? Did they take more points from our house?" 

" No, no." Rosa said with a mouthful of chocalate, " I told them what happened and they said they'd have Snape apologize to me if I would apologize to him." She rolled her eyes. " As if he deserves it. Then they gave me the day off to cool down." She shrugged. " I just hung out with Madame Hooch on the Quidditch court all morning. She's really nice. And now—here I am." She smiled, and Harry grinned back at her. 

" I don't believe you." He said, " I would have been killed." Rosa shrugged. 

" Yeah, well." She said, " I don't deal with authority figures unless they're…well…SANE. What's WRONG with that guy?" 

" Who knows." Ron said. " I try not to notice. I just hope I passed his test." 

Hermione slumped down on the other side of the table. As was the trend when Rosa was around, she was being ignored. 

" So are you coming to Hogsmeade with us tommorow Herm-oine?" Rosa asked. 

" Of course she's coming," Ron said, " Hermione never misses a trip to Hogsmeade." Hermione smiled slightly at him, glad he wasn't mad at her for snapping at him that morning. She remembered when they were kids and Harry wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade. She used to go just to fill her pockets with candy for him, so that he wouldn't feel too left out. 

" I suppose I could go for a few hours." Hermione said, casualy. " I really have a lot I need to get done before the winter holidays…" 

" That's the spirit, Herm-oine!" Rosa said, beaming. " Homework later, friends first." She said, throwing her arms around Ron and Harry, who sat on either side of her. Yeah, my friends, Hermione thought, you theif. 

**************************************************************************** 

Hermione went to bed early that night, skipping her usuall routine of pretending to do her homework while bonding with Harry in the common room. I'm too tired for that, she thought sullenly, dragging into her bedroom. Besides, Rosa had already launched into her story about making it rain in the gym the night of her homecoming dance, after she'd lost the vote for homecoming queen. It only took one " You'd surely win, Rosa, if we had a homecoming queen here!" from Dean Thomas to send Hermione off to bed. 

She wasn't really sleeping, mostly just thinking sadly of the good times she'd had with Harry before Rosa had come and ousted her without even meaning to. Hermione had finally begun to drift off when she heard Rosa come in from the common room. It was so quiet in Gryffindor Tower, the other students must have turned in as well. Rosa crept in quietly so that Hermione wouldn't wake. The only sound Hermione could hear as she succumbed to sleep was the clinking of Rosa's many earrings as she took them off and dropped them into the little china dish she kept on their dresser. Clink. Hermione started to remember something as her eyelids dropped. Clink. Something shimmering and soft and satiny tan. Clink. It was a nightgown…she was wearing it. Clink. The earrings sounded far away now. 

Hermione was walking through the forrest, quickly, and looking worried. She was wearing the nightgown—long, satin and sleeveless with small straps—where had she gotten that thing? She could sense suddenly that something was wrong. She had a long, bloodly gash on her left arm. I should really put a bandage on that, Hermione thought as she watched herself walking more quickly through the woods, searching for something with eyes that grew more terrified with each step. I wonder where I got such a nasty cut, Hermione wondered, wishing she could reach inside and stop the blood from dripping onto her pretty nightgown. No, the Hermione in the dream seemed to tell her subconciously, no, that doesn't matter. All that matters is Harry. You have to find Harry! Then Hermione heard it, a scream that pierced through the serenity of the forrest and stirred her uncomfortablly. " HARRY!" 

Hermione's eyes popped open with a start. She was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. But she was out of breath, gasping for air as if she HAD been walking quickly though the forbidden forrest. Hermione looked down to see herself wearing her usual lavander, cotton nightgown, and glanced at her bare arm to make sure she didn't actually have a bleeding wound. Of course she didn't, but the dream had seemed so real. I hope I really didn't scream Harry's name like that, Hermione thought, shivering. She didn't think so, though, because Rosa was still sound asleep in her bed. Nevertheless, Hermione climbed out of her bed and walked quietly toward the boy's dorms. Something about that dream worried her… 

In the dark it was almost difficult to tell which room was Harry and Ron's. She peeked into one of the rooms near the end of the hall and saw the brilliant red of a sleeping Ron's hair. Hermione crept inside, peering over at Harry's bed to make sure he was asleep there, safe and sound. 

Sure enough, there was Harry, curled up under the covers with one arm around his pillow. His glasses rested on the bedside table, a reflection of the moon shining brightly from their lenses. Hermione stood there for a moment, watching Harry sleeping. He was really handsome without his glasses on, and almost angelic-looking as he slept peacefully. Hermione turned to leave, telling herself that being half-asleep was no excuse for sneaking into the boys' dorms. 

She was almost to the door when she heard a tiny voice call to her through the darkness. " Hermione? " Hermione bit her lip, embarrassed, and turned to try and explain to her friend why she'd barged into his room at night. But Harry was still asleep. Hermione looked at Ron, and he was also slumbering silently. She glanced back at Harry and saw that he'd rolled over onto his back, and was turning his head back in forth fitfully. He's talking in his sleep, Hermione realized, not knowing what to think. 

" Don't…" Harry was muttering, eyes closed, lost in some dream…or nightmare. " Don't, it's not…don't…you don't…" he mumbled erratically, his brows creased into a subconcious frown. Hermione felt very entrusive, and went to leave again, but Harry seemed so upset… 

" Hermione!" he cried, so loudly that she was afraid he'd wake Ron. Hermione's heart broke for Harry—he'd told her before that he sometimes had horrible nightmares about his parents' deaths. But why was he calling her name. " Oh, no—please!" Harry wailed, and Hermione couldn't bear to watch him so uneasy, even in his sleep. She went to his bed and gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder. 

" Hermione!" Harry shouted, sitting bolt upright in bed, his eyes suddenly snapping open. Hermione jumped and gasped in surprise. Her cheeks flushed red and she struggled to explain what she was doing there. 

" Harry, I--," she began, but before she could finish, Harry fell into her arms, buring his face againist her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist. Hermione, startled, didn't know what to think. 

" There, there," she whispered, placing her arms gentley around his shoulders. He was shaking like a twig—or was it she who was trembling enough to shake both of them? Hermione took a deep breath. " It's okay, Harry, I'm…here." She cooed. 

" I know," Harry said, deliriously, " We'll be alright. My blood, your blood. It's okay." He muttered, his voice muffled againist her bare shoulder and the lacy strap of her nightgown. 

" Harry," Hermione said, stroking his messy hair and realizing with relief that he was still asleep. " You're talking nonsense." 

" We'll be alright." Harry whispered again, squeezing Hermione closer to him. Hermione bent her head and rested her cheek atop his mop of black hair for a moment. 

" Shhh…," she whispered, " Go back to sleep." Hermione wondered if Harry was coming down with something—his forehead felt warm againist her shoulder—or was it just his scar that was warmer than usual? Hermione shuddered. She wondered what he'd been dreaming about…if it had anything to do with the odd dreams she'd been having about the forrest. What had he been mumbling? My blood, your blood…Hermione felt a shiver creep down her spine. 

She could have stayed there all night, holding Harry and rocking him to sleep. But she was afraid someone would catch her there—Ron, or even Harry himself, if he suddenly woke. As soon as she felt his breathing become calm and even, she settled him carefully back againist his pillows. Then she left, but not before kissing the lightening scar on his forehead. 

" Sweet dreams, Harry." Hermione whispered softly. 

**************************************************************************** 

Hermione awoke groggily the next morning to Rosa's smiling face. The room was filled with an unusual brightness, and when she glanced out the window she saw brilliant white snow covering the trees outside. 

" Happy Thanksgiving!" Rosa shouted, jumping on her bed. 

" Huh? Happy what?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes. 

" Thanksgiving!" Rosa proclaimed cheerfully, " It's an American holiday. When we celebrate the blessed day we escaped from evil old England!" 

" Oh," Hermione said, climbing reluctantly out of her warm covers, " Right." 

" No offense." Rosa said, beaming, now jumping on her own bed. 

" Right." Hermione said again, disappearing into the bathroom to get changed. 

Hermione wasn't very cross with Rosa that morning, not after what had happened last night with Harry. At least he's dreaming about me, Hermione thought happily, he's got me on his subcoiuncious mind, anyway. Hermione let Rosa brush her hair and wrap it into tight braids. 

" Now do mine!" Rosa said, excited. Hermione didn't know where to begin with hair—she'd been trying to ignore hers for years. She remembered a charm she'd learned from her 365 Days of Enchantments calendar last week, and preformed it on Rosa's hair, so that it shimmered with a magical luster. Rosa was absolutely delighted. 

" Ingenius!" she proclaimed happily of Hermione's efforts, and Hermione couldn't help returning her friendly smile. Rosa insisted that Hermione borrow one of her patterned skirts, and though Hermione knew she'd freeze, she had to admit it looked good. She pulled on a pair of black stockings and hurried to the common room with Rosa to meet the boys before they left for Hogsmeade. 

Harry and Ron were lazily playing chess on the floor while they waited. Rosa cleared her throat as they entered the room. 

" Whoa!" Ron said, looking up. " Your—hair!" he said, marveling. 

" Cool," Harry said, getting up. " How'd you do that, Rosa?" 

" Me?" Rosa said, " I had nothing to do with it. This is the work of master soceress Hermione Granger," she annouced jovially flipping her sparkling hair over her shoulder. " Isn't it neat?" 

" I should say so," Harry said, examing Rosa's hair a little too closely for Hermione's comfort. " Where'd you learn to do that, Hermione?" he asked. 

" Oh, it was…nothing," Hermione said, looking away from him, still embarrassed somehow about having walked in on his nightmare last night. Harry didn't seem to have the faintest idea, though, as he was obliviously grinning at her. 

" Hey, look at you!" Ron said, glancing over Hermione's new hairstyle and shorter than usaual skirt." Hermione, you've lost your identity." He proclaimed. 

" I have not." Hermione muttered, tugging the hem of her skirt down towards her knees. 

They met Ginny and Seamus in the Great Hall and left for Hogsmeade as soon as they'd finished breakfast. Of course Rosa was not content to ride there with the rest of the students. 

" Come on!" she said, as they snuck away from the group. " We can take the Waverunner!" 

" We can take the who?" Ron asked, confused. Rosa looked at Hermione and giggled, but Hermione did not return her enthusiam. 

" There's no way we can all fit on that thing." Hermoine said, " And anyway, it's dangerous!" Rosa just shrugged and reached into the bushes near the castle where the Waverunner was hidden. She yanked it out, evoking excited gasps from Ron and Harry. 

" Amazing!" Harry said, touching it's sleek surface as it floated effortlessly beside Rosa. " How did you—" 

" What IS that thing?" Ron asked. 

" It's a Muggle machine." Rosa said, jumping into it's seat. " For driving on water. Or air, if you're me." She added with a grin. " Who's coming with me?" she asked. " I know Hermione is dying to try it out," she teased with a devilish grin. Hermione snorted. 

" I want to try!" Harry said, his eyes wide with an odd sort of wonderment. Ron looked hesitant. 

" I've had bad experiences with flying Muggle devices." He muttered, " Remember Harry? The whomping willow?" 

" Sure, sure." Harry said, ignoring him and climbing onto the Waverunner with Rosa. Hermione flinched. They were sitting awfully close together… 

" We'll meet you in town then," Rosa shouted breezily, taking off, " At the Three Broomsticks, eh? See you there!" she called as the Waverunner rose higher and sped off towards Hogsmeade. 

" Geez, she sure is…brave," Ron said. Hermione groaned and stomped off, kicking up snow as she went. 

" Bullocks to her!" Hermione shouted, unable to control herself. " And to Harry, too! I hope they get caught and are thrown out of Hogwarts. When is Harry going to learn?" 

" Hermione," Ron said, rolling his eyes. " Calm down. Let's go before we miss the train to Hogsmeade." 

" Why should I want to go to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked huffily, still angry. " To see Harry and Little Miss Waverunner drool all over each other? Thanks, but I'll pass!" 

" Hey—stop it Hermione!" Ron said crossly. " Boy, you sure do think you know everything, huh?" 

" What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded. 

" NOTHING." Ron said, frowning. " Only that you don't. Jimminy Christmas, Hermione…" 

" Oh, Ron," Hermione said, " I don't want to hear it. Let's just get this over with." 

With that they joined the other students climbing onto the train. Hermione and Ron sat in ackward silence as they rode with Ginny and Seamus, who were holding hands and behaving like a couple of lovebirds. Hermione wanted to puke. If she couldn't be half of a happy couple then she didn't want to see anyone else behaving so. 

When they arrived in Hogsmeade they found it already covered in traditional Christmas decorations. Ron led the way to the Three Broomsticks, and Hermione followed him, sulkingly staring at the ground. Once they walked inside they saw Harry and Rosa sitting at a quiet little table near the back and sharing a mug of butterbeer. Hermione scoffed irately. 

" Should we interupt?" she asked Ron callously. " They look awfully cozy without us." 

" Hermione," Ron said through his teeth, " You're being ridiculous." 

They walked to the table and joined the two of them, and Rosa ordered two more mugs of butterbeer. 

" My treat," she insisted in a sweet voice that made Hermione want to throw a few punches in her direction. 

" You guys have got to try out that Waverunner sometime," Harry said, shaking his head. " It's no Firebird, but it's awfully fun." 

" I highly doubt it's worth getting expelled from school." Hermione snapped. Before Harry had a chance to retaliate, a smug looking Malfoy approached their table, with Crabbe and Goyle not far behind. 

" Well, well." He said, " If it isn't Insubordination McNally." He said with a sneer. 

" In the flesh." Rosa chirped proudly. 

" I see you've chosen to hang out the dregs of society." He said, glancing around the table. 

" Unlike yourself, of course." Rosa quipped back sarcastically, eyeing Crabbe and Goyle. Harry and Ron snickered. 

Malfoy glared at her hotly, " What do you know about my friends?" he asked. Hermione was surprised that Malfoy was letting the new girl get to him—he was usually pretty cool and indifferent. 

" Probably about as much as you know about mine." Rosa answered evenly, taking a dainty sip of butterbeer. 

" I know that they consist of a Mudblood and a pauper!" Malfoy annouced. 

Harry yawned. " Malfoy," he said, " It's really getting old." 

" Potter!" Malfoy yelled, " You—you shut up!" he stuttered, before stumbling away, embarrassed. Rosa grinned, and leaned forward, watching him go. 

" Well done!" Ron said, slapping her on the back. " You handled Malfoy like a pro." 

" Potter—you…you shut up!" Harry whimpered, imitating Malfoy and sending Ron into a fit of giggles. " What a nerd!" he said laughing. 

" Yeah," Rosa said, still smiling and watching Malfoy from across the bar. " You think he likes me?" 

Hermione's eyes shot up, and Harry and Ron stopped laughing abrutly. 

" Huh?" Hermione asked, not daring to hope… 

" Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked, in disbelief. 

" Draco Malfoy," Rosa repeated, " What a cutie." 

" Cutie??" Ron asked, " That means…jerk…in America….Right?" 

Rosa laughed, her eyes twinkling. " Sort of," she said with a impish grin, " In America we always fall for the jerks." 

" Fall for the…but…you…" Ron stuttered, confused. " Draco??" Rosa laughed again, and stood up. 

" Would you be a dear and take the Waverunner back for me, Harry?" Rosa asked, " I think I'm going to ride back with Mr. Malfoy, if you don't mind." 

Harry laughed and shook his head, " I don't mind." He said. 

" Great!" she said, " See you guys later!" she winked at Hermione. 

Hermione felt lost. She jumped up and caught Rosa before she could leave. " Wait a minute, here." Hermione said, glancing behind her to make sure the boys were out of earshot. " But I thought…you and Harry…?" 

" Oh," Rosa said, laughing. " As if Harry would ever be interested in me!" she said, " And anyway, I wouldn't do that to you." She said, " When you're so obviously in love with him." 

Hermione choaked on air for a moment, and Rosa giggled, " Did I mention," she whispered in Hermione's ear, " That I'm majoring in Divination?" she tossed Hermione a meaningful look before strutting over to Draco's table. Hermione just stood there, letting relief wash over her, and feeling that for a moment, Rosa was the greatest person she'd ever met. And then, of course, the feeling passed. ******************************************************************************* 

Hermione spent the rest of the day ice-skating and eating Peppermint Toads with Ron and Harry. It was quite a sensation to be flying across the ice with a boatload of candy toads dancing around in your stomach. By the end of the day the three of them had laughed so hard that their red cheeks were sore and their voices were horse. Worn out, they followed the crowd to the train station, looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts and having hot showers, and perhaps some food that didn't bounce around in your stomach. 

" Oh man," Ron said, still chuckling, " I'm beat." 

" Me too," Harry said, " And I've got to fly Rosa's Waverunner back to the castle." 

" Speaking of Rosa," Hermione said with a satisfied grin, nodding towards her. Rosa was standing on the platform with Malfoy, who had, for once, abandoned Crabbe and Goyle. They appeared to be arguing, but Hermione could see that Rosa was enjoying his company in her own weird little way. 

" I don't get it." Ron muttered. 

" Well, I'm off," Harry said, with a sigh, " I think she left the Waverunner over by the Three Broomsticks." 

" Be careful." Hermione warned. 

Harry hesitated for a moment. " Come with me." He said, as Ron boarded the train. 

" Me?" Hermione asked, a funny feeling arising in her stomach. " Oh, no, no—I'm not one for flying." 

" Hermione," Harry said, giving her a pitiful look, " I don't want to go alone. It'll be fun—come on." 

" Harry…," Hermione moaned, wishing it was anything but Rosa's homemade flying device that he was inviting her to ride. 

" Come on…" Harry said, slowly grinning, " You don't want to ride home on that stuffy old train." 

" Harry," Hermione said, grinning slightly, " I've got to go." 

" Alright, then, it's settled!" Harry annouced happily, grabbing her around the waist. 

" Harry!" Hermione squealed gleefully, trying to sound annoyed, " What are you doing!" she was laughing too hard to resist as Harry threw her over one of his broad shoulders. " Stop this!" she managed to say threw her laughter. 

" Right this way, madam," Harry said, leading her over to where the Waverunner was stashed. 

" Oh, no, Harry," Hermione said, as he set her down. " I'm…scared of that thing." She admitted reluctantly. 

" I know," Harry said, climbing on, " But, here I am, to hold you on. Here, sit in front of me." Hermione reluctantly stepped forward. 

" I…can't…" she said, " I'm no good at this sort of thing." 

" You don't have to do anything!" Harry said, " Just sit here with me and keep me company. Look—it's almost sunset. It'll be a beautiful view." 

Hermione let herself smile slowly, and stepped onto the Waverunner with shaky knees. She squeezed onto the seat in front of Harry, and when she settled back into his lap, she had to admit that it wasn't so scary. 

" Alright," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her and taking hold of the steering controls, " We're off!" he said, and Hermione gasped as the Waverunner rose quickly, lifting them high above the Hogsmeade skyline. 

" Harry," Hermione said nervously, " Don't let me fall." She whimpered, trying not to look down. 

" Hermione," Harry said softly, resting his chin on her shoulder and tightening his grip on her, " I would never let you fall." 

" I know," she whispered back. And suddenly, as they soared through the orange-tinted sky toward Hogwarts, with Harry holding her close and the wind in her hair, flying didn't seem so scary at all. 

THE END 

[][4]

   [1]: http://www.tripod.lycos.com/
   [2]: http://menarasin.tripod.com/bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [3]: http://menarasin.tripod.com/bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [4]: http://menarasin.tripod.com/hermioneworld.html



End file.
